The present invention relates to an arrangement for wiping a vehicle window and a method of manufacturing the same.
Wiping arrangements have been proposed in the art in which a wiping element has a layer of a chlorinated rubber material. In this case, a coefficient of friction of the wiping element is reduced and thereby a friction force between the wiping element and the vehicle window is also reduced. In the operation of the wiping arrangement, however, different portions of the wiping element move at different speeds. It has been recognized that several factors influence the friction force between the wiping element and the vehicle window when the coefficient friction of the wiping element has a uniform magnitude. Such factors, besides of moisture characteristics of the vehicle window to be wiped, include the speed of movement of the wiping element, the pressure applied by the wiping element to the vehicle window which is not always uniform on the technical grounds, and the curvature of the vehicle window which varies from one vehicle to another. This results in a so-called stick-slip effect. This becomes apparent when one end of the wiping element or a wiping lip thereof becomes fixed to the vehicle window, whereas another end slides on the vehicle window. In this case, the wiping element operates with a chatter.